Divine
by AeryonSun
Summary: SEQUEL TO BEAUTIFUL. It's been three weeks since the night Yohji 'got it' and while Aya is comfortable in the relationship he starts to want a little more than he is pretty sure Yohji wants to offer.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own or wish to appear to be the owner of Weiss Kreuz or any merchandise relateded thereof.

**AN:** In case it was missed or overlooked I edited the last chapter of Beautiful a placed a lemon at the end of it. The first line of this chapter is taken from that lemon. I did this for all the readers who left either PMs or reviews with 'aw no lemon?' lol! If you did not read Beautiful you don't have to go back and read it for this to make sense to you, but I would love it if you did anyway! Happy reading hope you all like!

* * *

"I love you Yohji…you son of a bitch."

I have no earthly idea how he wrenched that out of me. Sure he had me on my back and yielding, but still…I am normally stronger than that. And to say it to someone who_ just_ told me he may or may not feel that way about me at a _later_ date…God I was really not myself.

Despite what people say about me I am not the 'Ice Queen'. I am just a solitary and deeply internal person. But I hear what others say about me and though I am a master at keeping my face void of emotion…deep down it stings a little. I didn't intend to be this way. I didn't think that with my fierce desire to protect/avenge/save my sister that I would start to slowly fade from the world. It just so happened that was the easiest thing to do when in this profession. You didn't want to get close to someone; they ended up being a liability, always in the back of your mind as you fought, afraid they would notice your secrets in your eyes. It was even more important to stay to oneself once in a group like Weiss. If you started to care too deeply for your teammates then they tended to be in the front of your mind as you fought and they knew your secrets because they watched you commit your sin. This makes a normally conformed person so open and vulnerable and that can be dangerous in the end. So once I realized that would be the safest way to survive this life I just accepted it.

But as I said before I am not the 'Ice Queen', so human emotion seeps in anyway. I found that I liked when Omi asked me for help with his homework, though I have no idea why he thought I would understand any of his college courses. I was actually interested in Ken's stories about the kids he coached in soccer and I found I was silently rooting for the smaller ones and the ones having a rough go at it. Then, much to my chagrin, I slowly began to realize I was becoming jealous of all the women Yohji bragged about. Though, this was a foreign emotion for me, I instinctively knew what the sharp pains in my chest-my heart-meant. I am by no means unintelligent, but this I did not understand.

I have never been in a relationship before, but when I was younger I did have crushes. I have kissed a few girls and even a boy or two, but nothing serious. I remembered the things that attracted me to them. They seemed bright and were fairly cute, mature for their age and well spoken. I am no fool, Yohji is quite handsome and for the most part well spoken, but mature? Bright? I am not in anyway way, shape or form trying to imply that Yohji is dumb. Quite the opposite, he is much more intelligent than he wants the world to know. It is this act he puts on that makes me question his maturity. He goes out at all times of the night, comes back smelling of debauchery and grinning like he's the cat that just caught the mouse. According to his stories, most of the time he is. Never the less, this makes me question his brightness, for lack of a better term.

So how is it that my body and mind are all telling me that I have feelings for him? I tried to think of what it was that was attracting me to him. Physically he was nothing short of perfection. I have no qualms about admitting that. I have always wondered if his hair was as soft as it looks and I always knew that no other man could get away with smelling like strawberries and sunshine and happiness…yes I was a bit smitten when it came to him physically. But I wasn't that kind of man. I wasn't like Yohji. Physical 'relationships' were an oxymoron. Either you were in a deep committed relationship or you were loose. So I deduced that there must be something more to this attraction.

I started to study him throughout the day. There was a reason my body was reacting so strongly to him. I began to take note of the little things, things I have noticed before but really didn't stop to analyze until now. During breaks Yohji would air up Ken's soccer balls. I had seen him do it many times, but I always just assumed that Ken asked him too. However, I noticed that Ken would make comments on how great the balls were, that sure he had to pay extra money for them, but they kept their air for a long time. I would glance at Yohji expecting him to say that it was all his doing, but he would just smile softly and nod as he listened to Ken. I noticed Yohji would do all the arrangements evolving sunflowers and I just thought this was a preference of his until I noticed Omi sneezing horribly when he got too close to the yellow and brown flowers. When it was Yohji's time to grocery shop he was the one that always remembered what tea I drank and what candy Ken liked and the exact computer magazine Omi read and he would buy them all even if they weren't on the list. It seemed like small, insignificant things, but I had convinced myself that Yohji didn't care about anyone but himself. That he was all about fast times and feeling good. So to see these acts of kindness…it gave me great insight on the true nature of his soul.

Still with these little bits of information it still didn't feel like it was enough to fall for him. However, I have never been in love with anyone before, maybe this is how it worked. You often hear that the cosmos are strange. Maybe the Fates just liked confusing me. Never the less, slowly my feelings grew and overwhelmed me. I can tell you the exact moment I realized I was in love with him.

It was during a mission. Yes, an epic, bloody mission. A mission I wasn't sure we would endure. We were so ridiculously outnumbered that I wondered if Kriticker was trying to eliminate us. We were all injured, Omi was limping and I was sure Ken would be blind in his right eye at the end of it (to everyone's surprise he wasn't). I had slipped in a puddle of blood, but was still holding off the horde on my knees. Yohji's left arm was limp at his side, broken obviously, and slick with blood. He came to my aid and in one swift movement he had lifted me by my waist with his good arm. I looked over at him, it was the barest of glances, but I will never forget the look on his face. Or what he said to me.

Those vibrant eyes of his were looking down at me with a determination and resolve that took my breath away. His lips were a grim straight line and his hair was plastered to the sides of his face with sweat and blood. In short he looked beautiful. He whispered and though it was soft it was commanding: "Survive." That was all he said, but it seemed that he was telling me this, not for the sake of the team, me being their leader, but because he actually cared about my well being. I might have been overreacting, but I remember thinking _Shit I love you_. It was scary and humbling all at once.

I was good, however, at remaining Aya. The stoic and solitary man they all knew. The 'Ice Queen' with no emotion or feeling. Why anyone thought a human could actually live like that was beyond me. That notion was such a preposterous one that someone should have realized it was all a lie. Never the less, this was what they expected and as I stated before it had became easy and necessary to be this way, so this was what I put forth. Though I realized now that it was harder not to watch Yohji and analyze every move he made or every sentence he said.

I thought I was making a good show of 'being me' when the incident in the kitchen occurred. I thought maybe somehow he had realized my feelings for him. What other reason could there be for him kissing me? I didn't kiss him back though, I was actually too stunned to think, let alone move. His lips were so soft though, hot and skillful and I found that I was becoming embarrassingly dizzy from his closeness. Then he got a drink and left. I thought that was the end of it.

As it turned out I was wrong, he started giving me kisses on the cheek when no one was around. _Every day_ I got a kiss, quick and warm, sometimes he would smirk at me other times he would lick his lips like he had just tasted some sweet treat. Those were the times I would push him away roughly. I was anything but a _treat_. There was a part of me that was flattered, but an even larger part that wanted him to stop. He never said anything, never explained or tried to go further. In my mind I just knew this was some kind of game to him. Kiss the Swordsman or something like that. See if you can get away with your life. Like a game of chicken. Will this be the time the katana comes out? I was annoyed at him and aroused by him. I hated Yohji for his playfulness, but loved him just the same.

When he finally explained I was astonished. I never looked at myself and thought I was beautiful. I thought I was alright, I was unique and I supposed that could either work for or against me. Beautiful? That was too strong of a word. But he was touching and teasing and caressing me with abandon and I was losing my resolve and actually _trembling_ beneath him! Ridiculous yet wonderful. What was happening to me?

It became clear very quickly that even though this wasn't a game to Yohji it still wasn't serious. I was not about to turn into some heartbroken puppet. That wasn't me and I wasn't talking about stoic 'Ice Queen' Aya I was talking about _me_. Ran. I was not going to be weakened with a bout of unrequited love.

Never the less the moment he finally 'got it' that moment he burst into my room and asked me what I wanted I found I was okay with that. I was okay even when he said he didn't feel the same, but maybe someday he would. To my surprise I was okay with all of it. Maybe it was this acceptance that allowed me to tell him I loved him out loud.

Now three weeks later I am still okay with it. He even stopped going out, well going out to get one night stands, he still goes out to drink, but not often. He's more bold now in his advances, he touched my hand during breakfast one day. It was fast and light, but Omi caught it. Omi knows something is going on, but he doesn't ask, I think in some silly way he is afraid to. The kisses have returned. Though now they are pecks to my lips as opposed to my cheek. He steals them when he can get them, between shift change and even before missions sometimes. Some nights he'll sneak into my room and to my pleasure it isn't always for sex. He'll whisper that he missed me or some other emotional drivel then wrap me up in his arms and sleeps. Ken saw us leaving from my room together one morning. He raised a brow as Yohji waggled his. I remember I actually had to remind myself not to chuckle.

We weren't keeping it secret mind you. If one of the two came right out and asked I would have told them that yes Yohji and I were sleeping together. I didn't care if they knew, but I wasn't going to offer the information up to them. How would I even work that into a conversation anyway? We still, as a team, worked well on missions. I was right though, Yohji was always in the forefront of my mind, but he didn't have to be in my sight. I believed in Yohji's combat abilities and I trusted he wanted to get out alive for my sake. I wanted to do that for his.

It was strange, to watch Yohji act so strongly for me and speak so passionately to me yet never say he loved me. If he was this intense in like…how wonderful or awful would it be once his feelings were pushed over the line into love? I was surprisingly comfortable in this little arrangement we had. I wouldn't call it a relationship. Though I was content with Yohji a part of me still felt he would never allow himself to be 'tied down'.

I liked to watch him. I was doing so now; he was eating a bowl of ice cream sitting on the floor at Ken's feet, who was on the sofa. They were watching some made for TV sci-fi movie; the special effects were awful, which was a shame because the acting was actually decent. Once the movie went to commercial Ken asked him when they had gotten ice cream and Yohji said casually that I had bought it for him.

"Aya seems to be doing that a lot lately…buying your favorite things," Ken's tone was casual as well. I saw Omi get a bit nervous and glance at me. I gave him a glare and he looked back down at his shoe.

Yohji shrugged, "Is he? I hadn't noticed." Honestly I hadn't either; I went to the store twice in the past three weeks, once it was my day to get groceries. The other time it was because I ran out of soap. I got Yohji's brand of ice cream on a whim, but other than that I hadn't bought anything else for him. Apparently Ken just needed an opening to ask about Yohji and me.

Ken scoffed, "Sure you hadn't."

"Damn man if you have something to say then just say it," Yohji tilted his head back and looked up at Ken who was glancing at him from his place on the couch.

"Nothing," Ken shook his head and looked back up at the TV. Yohji sighed then dropped his head back down as well.

Omi's voice was small, "Let's not pretend anymore…the walls are too thin for that."

Yohji let out a chuckle, but I spoke up before he could. I knew he would say something vulgar just to get a rise out of the two, "If you two already know then why is verification needed?"

Yohji opened his mouth anyway, "So they are clear on who's the top."

I snorted as Omi blushed and Ken blanched. Ken spoke up defensive, "I don't care about that!"

"Sure you do!" Yohji was on a roll now; "That way when you are jacking off to the moans the image is right!" he smiled up at him as Ken seemed to almost growl back.

I sighed and was about to stand up and leave when Omi said, "Stop that! Ken does _not _need any aid from you to masturbate!" all the blood rushed to Ken's face at that statement and it was this reaction that made Omi sputter and try to reel back in his words.

I raised a brow then looked over at Omi, "That's good to know. I hate to share," his already large eyes got even wider at that and Ken, someone bless him, his face got even more flushed. Yohji's head whipped around and he looked at me wide eyed, but with a grin on his lips. His eyes softened then darkened a bit and the grin changed to almost feral. I knew that look. I wasn't getting any sleep tonight. The movie started up again and Yohji turned his head and started to watch like this whole way too personal conversation never took place. Ken was next, with a sigh and leaning back to watch the remainder of the film. Omi was the last to recover; he was staring at me his head cocked to the side like a confused cat. I had said something what he deemed out of character for me and now it was as if he was some sort of electronic device I had overloaded. Finally he turned his head and watched the movie as well, though I highly doubt he was paying attention.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own or wish to appear to be the owner of Weiss Kreuz or any merchandise relateded thereof.

* * *

Yohji was smiling down at me as I lay on my back in my bed. He was half dressed, just a pair of pajama pants and nothing else. He was still pleased with the statement I had made about not sharing. He didn't say that, but I knew, I was getting the same look I had gotten in the living room. He didn't speak, just lowered so he could reach me with the tip of this tongue. He traced my lips as he continued to look at me, I opened my mouth and the tongue dipped in. He touched the tip of mine and coaxed it out. Our tongues danced between us, the tips sliding and stroking one another, the moment I moaned Yohji descended on me, taking my mouth fully in a heated kiss.

"God you're fuckin' sexy," I heard him pant against my lips after our kiss. I warmed whenever he said things like that though I didn't quite agree with him. I never understood how a man as lovely as him could so easily say I was sexy or beautiful or whatever other adjectives that would fall from his mouth. I could feel his lips moving now, lowering to my neck as his hands pulled my shirt up. He disconnected so he could remove my shirt.

He tossed it away with a smirk then said, "I have a gift for you."

I cocked a brow, gifts from Yohji varied, they were either the really romantic or really off the mark. I sighed resigning myself for whatever he had for me. At my sigh his smirk widened and for a moment I almost told him to forget it. He leaned in and kissed me again this time soft and sweet. I could feel his arms moving against me, no doubt his hands reaching into his sleep pants pockets.

Once he found this gift of his he pulled away and whispered, "Close your eyes…let it be a surprise."

I glared at him, but after seeing his calm smile I couldn't help but close my eyes. I was eager to see this gift of his. I would never tell him, but I liked getting gifts from him, even the ones that didn't make sense. He gave me a light kiss to the side of my lips, when I turned my head to try and deepen it he moved away with a soft chuckle. He showered my throat with kisses, each seeming hotter than the last. I took a deep breath, all he was doing was kissing me, yet my body was warming up as if his hands were attacking me with fierce passion. Yohji's lips were at my collar bone now, he licked along the length of it and mumbled something I didn't understand before he swirled his tongue around the hollow. My breath hitched without my permission and I felt the vibrations as he moaned against my chest. Lower now and he licked one of my nipples. I shivered in pleasure still in awe that such a small part of my body can make me feel so wonderful. Yohji exploited it as much as he could, he loved that I was sensitive there and even told me at one time that just watching me squirm made him hard. I groaned at that memory, heat lacing through my body as he continued to flick his tongue. They were both straining and hard now and without wanting to I was panting. Yohji moaned as he moved over to the other nipple and sucked it between his lips. My back arched and he sucked harder before he pulled off suddenly.

I almost protested before I felt tight pinches on both of my nipples. I hissed, the pinching was almost too hard, but even through the slight discomfort I could feel jolts of electricity ripple to my groin as heat and intense pleasure radiated from the hard peaks.

Yohji made a sexy noise from deep in his throat then said with a voice full of desire, "I just knew you would look so damn good with these on…open your eyes Aya."

I did and first noticed that Yohji was sitting up fully, looking at me with lusty eyes then the second thing I noticed was that I was wearing nipple clamps. I looked at them with a raised brow; they were simple golden hoops, tweaking my hard nubs in a tantalizing manner. I looked up at Yohji and said, "I told you once I don't bother with such things."

He smiled, "It's not nice to refuse a gift," he reached out and tapped the tips of my nipples and the action caused me to moan now that they were extra sensitized, "You want me to take them off then?" he pulled on the hoops. I arched and a cry of raw pleasure was ripped from me. If the walls were as thin as Omi stated, then I was sure he heard that. To my dismay I was panting again, I enjoyed the things Yohji was doing to me, but I hated looking like a wanton slave. He must love it though, his stoic leader writhing and flushed beneath him.

Yohji pulled them again and this time I stopped the cry by biting my bottom lip, but when he twisted the jewelry I shuddered almost violently and my erection jumped in my pants. He smirked at me, "God you like this so much. I think I could come by just watching you," I heard myself moan at his words and I closed my eyes somewhat embarrassed. I could feel him shifting above me, then I felt the weight of his body over me, his breath washing across my nipples and I shook my head in silent protest. I would go crazy if he used his tongue on me while I wore these. He opened his mouth and blew over one of them and I grunted and shook my head again. I could hear his snicker before he engulfed my straining nub. He sucked on my tender nipple hard and I cried out and arched and rocked my hips into him. I was on fire, my entire body responding to his actions and I felt my manhood grow even harder. Yohji's fingers walked across my chest until he reached the other nipple. I actually let out a whine before he pulled on the hoop again. I felt my sac tighten and my eyes flew open at the shock that I could possibly climax at just this nipple play.

I tried to push his head away, he responded by biting me and the added sensation made me jerk. My hips were rocking constantly now, thrusting against Yohji's thigh. He pulled away and looked down at me, what he saw must have been arousing to him because I heard his breath catch. He sat up more now straddling my thighs and reaching between us he pushed my pants down just enough to release me. I gasped at the feel of the air on my overheated erection.

Yohji smiled, "Look at this," his eyes locked with mine until I finally gave in and gazed at my own erection. He lifted his hand and pressed a finger into the tip and I bit my lip, "I love this…so hard for me," he pulled his finger away and I groaned when I saw that we were still connected by a thin line of precome, "it's like you are silently begging for more," his other hand twisted the nipple clamp again and I shivered then watched as a pearl of precome beaded at the tip once more.

Yohji smiled then lifting his hand he began to twist and pull at my nipples mercilessly. I finally lost my composure and was moaning and writhing beneath him uncaring of how I looked or sounded. He always got me to this point eventually, but it still took me aback at how easy it seemed for him to do it. He leaned down and began to alternately lick and suck on the hot tips. I let out a sound I didn't recognize as my voice and was graced with a moan from Yohji. The rumble from that sound vibrated around my nipple and shot heat through my body. Again my sac tightened and I tried to push Yohji away, "S-stop," I could barely speak. Yohji didn't stop; instead he sucked harder then would lick a path to the other peak and apply suction to that one as well.

I could feel my climax building. I couldn't believe this was actually going to happen! An orgasm though my erection was never touched. How cheap would that make me look? I had to get Yohji to stop. I pushed harder and he just bit me again and my body let out a shudder that alerted Yohji to my situation.

He sat upright, smirking triumphantly, but used his fingers to continue to torment me. I glanced down my body, my pale skin was flushed pink with arousal, my nipples glistened from the moisture of Yohji's mouth and the most shameful of all my erection leaking and twitching unabashedly.

Yohji smiled, "Come for me Aya," he pulled at the clamps and I arched, my thighs quivering and my belly aching as it strained for release, "Come," he pulled harder and I had to move to my elbows to follow him. My mouth was held open and I could feel sweat breaking out on my forehead. He suddenly yanked hard, the clamps were ripped from me and I screamed then I was climaxing. I clawed at the sheets as my body shook and it felt like each droplet of my release that landed on my stomach was burning my skin. Yet it was an endless wave that overtook me again and again until I had no breath within me and I was left weak and sated, shivering against the sheets.

When he spoke it was barely a whisper, "Beautiful," he said and I was pleased that he found so much pleasure in pleasuring me.

* * *

It was morning now and when I went to move I winced. I was a bit sore; Yohji was so excited at watching me climax just from stimulation of my nipples that he had taken me roughly and eagerly. Yohji had stayed the night after that, I hadn't minded, I was too tired to care about anything other than sleeping after that. He was awakening and I could hear him groaning at the sunlight. I smiled; because he couldn't see it, I was always amused by the fact that he was never a morning person. He rolled over onto his back looking up at the ceiling. He seemed to be thinking so I didn't bother him.

He finally spoke and he sounded…almost…sad, "Why are you in love with someone like me?"

"Someone like you? What kind of man do you think you are?" I asked softly, there was a nice mood in the room and I didn't want to break it.

"Selfish and loud and crash," Yohji still wasn't looking at me.

I snorted, "That is the you you want others to see," that made him turn his head, "Though I don't know why…Never the less I don't see you that way."

He frowned at me then sat up, "Whatever Aya," he sighed then stood, "I'm gonna shower."

I sat up as well and watched as he left my room. I was confused as to why he seemed so sad. Was he really that upset that I had deep feelings for him? Did he feel ashamed that he couldn't return them? I sighed then got up as well, I needed a shower, especially after last night.

* * *

We were almost done with the day when Manx walked in. She acted as though she was looking at flowers for purchase until we had ushered out the last guest and closed the shop. The others looked as though they were going to go to the back, but I gave them all glares that said they better clean their work station first. Manx let out a dainty chuckle as she heard Yohji grumbling. We might truly be assassins, but that didn't mean we wouldn't perform this florist cover to the best of our ability.

Manx seemed to hover around Yohji, he couldn't help himself and he flirted shamelessly with her as he swept the floor. She would act disinterested and say something snide, but still she hovered. I think she liked the attention more than she wanted to let on. I was so used to Yohji flirting with her that I wasn't even offended. Ken would glance over at me every once in a while, but I was too busy wiping down the table tops to acknowledge him.

Finally through we all herded into the basement. This mission only required two people, Manx said that because of all the security that Omi would naturally go. Then she offered up Yohji as the second party. The target was a woman so naturally the womanizer would be the bait. I wanted to laugh; I wonder what Manx would think if she knew that the seductive Yohji, self proclaimed lady killer, was in _my_ bed last night. The details were handed out as Ken and I left to leave them to it.

Back on the first floor Ken asked, "Is it hard for you…to let him do things like that?"

"Is it hard for you?" I didn't look at him as we walked toward the kitchen. I wouldn't act like I didn't know because it was plain as day to me that he and Omi were together.

I'm glad he didn't feel the need to throw up some token protest, "Sometimes, but Omi never has to do _that_," I could see Ken turn his head to look at me from my peripheral vision.

"We are all assassins first and foremost. I don't have a say unless he _doesn't_ do his duty."

"I don't understand…" Ken sighed and I got the feeling that he really wanted to ask me something else.

Now in the kitchen I started to prepare tea for us, "Ken, just talk. If you have something on your mind just said it. I am in no mood to decipher your thoughts."

Ken nodded as he said down at the table, "I really respect you Aya. I don't know if you knew but I do…I just think…you are going to be hurt in the long run…if you stay with him."

"That shouldn't be a concern of yours," it came out harsher than I meant it too.

He wasn't deterred by my tone and I found that impressive. He spoke, "Well it is! He's not serious and I don't care how cold you come off to others, you wouldn't be with him if you didn't want more than just the physical. I don't know you well, but I am fairly confident when I say you are not that shallow!"

I stepped back with narrowed eyes, "Things are fine. Stop pestering me," I left it as that. I was okay with what I and Yohji had.

I turned to finish up the tea and could hear Yohji and Omi talking in the hallway. Yohji's voice was smooth as always, with a playful lit to it. I was okay with this. Really I was…


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own nor wish to appear to be the owner of Weiss Kreuz or any products related thereof.

**AN:** There is no excuse. I was just lazy and that is why this chapter is sooo late. I am deeply sorry to all of those who have been waiting and yes it was all the presistant emails that lit a fire under me and got this finished. So thanks to all that PMed me. Please enjoy!

* * *

Yohji was good. There was no doubt about that. It had been almost three weeks since he and Omi had been given that security mission by Manx. Though Yohji had been tasked to kill the woman, that all changed when she began to spill secrets to him. He was charming and sweet and like I said before, oh so good and she was giving up everything to him all for the chance to stay in his good graces. I was proud and annoyed all at once. This woman, named Mira Tam, was stupid at heart, but I had to commend her on her tenacity. She wanted Yohji and she was a woman who was going to fight tooth and nail for him.

Needless to say we had to change the flower shop schedule to work around Yohji's dates with Ms. Tam. He would come back late, tired and…sated, so we would be kind and give him the afternoon shift so he could sleep. He was gathering a wealth of grand information after all.

Today was a fairly easy day. It was an extended school day so there shouldn't be nearly as many female students to bother us at the end of the day. Not that it was really an issue seeing as I didn't have the afternoon shift. I was clearing my work station just after lunch to make room for Ken who would be working the afternoon with Yohji. Ken came down early and started to work on some arrangements. I was almost done when Yohji came through the back doors of the shop. He reached out and his hand grazed my lower back. I continued to work; I wasn't the type of man to let on just how nice that felt. And after almost three weeks of no touching and barely seeing one another that was very nice.

Yohji went to the register and started to count out the money. There was a modest line outside waiting for us to flip the sign back around to open. Ken did that as I walked over to where he had started the arrangements to give him my extra pair of pliers.

Suddenly I heard a voice much too loud for the indoors. I looked up to see what appeared to be a middle aged woman smiling at Yohji and exclaiming that it was a small world. Yohji was smiling back at her and he moved around to the other side of the counter and gave her a sweeping hug. I saw her cup her hand over her mouth and whisper something to him. He gave her a chuckle and with a little nod he placed a peck to her painted lips. I saw Ken glance over at me, but I ignored him, I had stayed down here too long and now some of the patrons were asking for my help. I sighed and silently helped whom I could while Ken took on the others.

Finally after a time the small crowd was cleared out. I looked over to Yohji and noticed the woman that had hugged him was still here. She was smiling and tugging on his arm asking to be introduced. He turned and indicated us one by one then announced that the woman was Mira Tam.

Ken's brows rose, but he fell into character beautifully and with a cat like grin he nudged Yohji then said, "Ah so this is the woman you have been swooning over!"

That statement made Mira Tam giggle, she looked at me but I just stared at her. She was…common. Flat brown hair, a bit dry on the ends, which surrounded a square face with dark brown eyes and a little upturned nose. She was slim and trim, the crow's feet around her eyes the only thing giving away her age. In short she was a woman that Yohji wouldn't actually pursue himself had he the choice. She continued to look at me and I figured I should get into character as well.

I walked over to her and shook her hand as was proper then said, "It is nice to finally meet you Ms. Tam."

"Oh dear!" she giggled again and I decided then I hated the sound of it, "Please call me Mira!"

I nodded, but didn't amend my words, "Well I hope to see you again sometime," I wanted her to leave. It was a strong feeling that rushed over me. I didn't like it and if I didn't know better this is what people call jealousy. I looked at Yohji who was a few paces behind her. He looked sympathetic for a moment then changed his features into those I normally see when we are in private. He gave me a wink, as if to say, 'you are still my number one'. I turned on my heel and excused myself.

I don't know which emotion bothered me more. The jealousy or the extreme giddiness I felt at seeing Yohji's wink.

* * *

It is the fourth week now. Yohji is coming home later and later, but the information he is gathering from Mira Tam has lead to three missions for the rest of us. Killing the beast that stalk the night; that is what we do, but I really wish Yohji was there beside us. Sure, this undercover, stealth work was more his style. No doubt it made him feel like he was reliving his PI days, but still the team is made of four for a reason. There were a few times we really could have used that wire of his.

Such as tonight. With another one of Mira's valuable tips we were sent out on a mission. This one involved the clique warehouse with large, overly muscular guards and piles of drugs. None the less as many times as we had seen this scenario this particular crew was well placed and well trained. It took so much time and energy to complete the job and even still two men got away. That angered me.

We were all back now. I had let Omi and Ken clean up first, but now that my muscles are tightening I should have taken a shower anyway. The bathroom had a five head large communal stall, but I wanted to give them some privacy. More proof that I am not as icy as I appear. I stood once I heard the water turn off and I limped from my room down the hall. It seems I overextended my hamstring and I think there was an injury to my back as it was starting to burn some.

Once in the bathroom I leaned over the sink and took deep breaths. My body was shaking with the effort it had taken to get in here. I slowly began to undress, ignoring the pain in my back as I bent to remove articles of clothing. Finally nude, but tired I leaned over the sink again to gather my strength. I tensed when I felt arms encircle me.

"Damn, must of been one hellva night if I could sneak up on you," I heard Yohji behind me. The tone was a mix of playfulness and concern.

I looked back at him, "Yes…why are you here?"

He raised his brows at me, "Aren't you happy to see me?"

I nodded, "Of course, but shouldn't you be with Mira Tam?"

Yohji frowned, "I missed you and that is all you can say?" he sighed and sounded almost disappointed in me, "I left early. I don't sleep with her _every_ night."

I scowled and elbowed him though the action sent fire lacing up my spine. I reached for the towel and wrapped it about hips for more modesty, "I really don't want to hear the details of your mission."

Yohji sighed again and coming up behind me he hugged me tightly. I looked at him with the aid of the reflective mirror and he looked back. When he whispered in my ear he was still looking at me through the glass, "You know I don't want to do this right? This is new territory for me. I think…for Kritiker too. I feel very…cheap."

I lowered my eyes, "Never the less the information gathered is very well needed."

"I don't care," he hugged me tighter, "I much rather be with you."

I looked up at him again, "You are here now."

"Yes," he kissed my neck as his hands crawled up my abdomen.

"Check my back."

"What?" he jerked away and looked at me with furrowed brows, concerned.

"My back," I turned my head to look at him, "I think I injured it."

Yohji stepped back and I immediately wanted his warmth to return. His hands roamed and kneaded until he found a knot in my spine.

"This will hurt," he spoke. I thought (and I think he did too) that it was only an overworked muscle that needed to be massaged. But when he pushed into it I could feel the vertebrae move and I heard a little pop. I grimaced and he hissed out an 'oh shit', but once the pain ebbed away I felt much better.

"Yohji," his name came out a bit breathless as I sagged back against him. His fingers found their way to my hair and he whispered how much he missed me, "I…missed you too."

One of his hands slid down my torso until he reached my towel. His fingers skimmed along the edge until the towel slipped. I sighed and closed my eyes as his fingers played in the curls that were now peeking out from the towel. I could feel Yohji's heartbeat against my back and the stir of his arousal against my bottom.

"I know you're tired," Yohji whispered then pulled the towel away, "but I _have_ to touch you. It's been so long and I feel filthy."

I opened my eyes and met his in the mirror. I knew what he meant. He didn't want to be with Mira, he didn't enjoy her touch nor did he enjoy touching her. If a deeply intimate moment with me made him feel wanted and needed again. Clean again. Then I could ignore my sore body and weary mind. I would do that for him. I loved him after all.

I turned around in his arms and gave him a passionate kiss. I rarely start them so I knew that action in itself would be enough to make him feel better, "Shower," I whispered against his lips, "hot water."

I felt his gentle nod before I felt his arms around me tighten. He kissed me again as he lifted me and walked toward the shower.

Yohji continued to kiss me as he reached out and turned on the faucet. Thankfully Ken and Omi had left me with some hot water. I pulled away so Yohji could adjust it so it didn't scald us. I watched him as his clothes became soaked through and I couldn't help but smile slightly at the sight.

He turned and saw my slight grin. He smiled at me and asked, "Why so amused Beautiful?"

I shrugged, "You want me that much you can't take the time to remove your clothes?"

He turned and pulled me to him, "No…I_ need_ you that much," he kissed me again as he maneuvered me around so most of the hot water was cascading on my back. I didn't really notice too much though as my body slowly surrendered to Yohji's skilled mouth. His hands slid up and down my back, his fingers would dig in my flesh and massage the muscles for me. I sighed against his lips and he swallowed the sound by deepening the kiss. The kiss was becoming more demanding, harsher and rougher the longer we held it. My hands went up and I gripped Yohji's shoulders and dug my blunt nails in. He growled against my lips then pushed me back forcefully into the wall. I hissed as a shock of pain rippled through me, but I ignored it as I gripped him harder.

Yohji ended the kiss, but placed his forehead against mine and reaching down he squeezed my awakening erection tightly. He groaned then started to stroke me roughly, "Hurry up," he ordered then he rubbed the tip of my arousal.

I grunted "I can't get hard if you manhandle it."

He chuckled, "You like it rough," then he tugged on it--hard. I grunted again, but really couldn't deny it. Even as I tried to think of a comeback I was growing within his hand.

Yohji gave me a knowing smirk and I rolled my eyes. He chuckled then began to lick and suck on the fingers of his other hand. I watched him intently; the view was erotic and felt my erection jump within his hand. He pulled the fingers from his mouth slowly, extending the show, before reaching down and placing them at my entrance.

"Sorry, but I can't and won't be slow and gentle about this," Yohji whispered as he pushed his fingers in slowly. When I let out a groan he kissed me hard and pushed in faster. I gasped against his lips and he bit my lower lip.

Though Yohji stretched me for some time I still wasn't prepared when Yohji pulled his fingers from me sharply. I only had a split moment to look at him before he took his member and without preamble drove it in harshly. From root to tip, in one swift movement.

I cried out with my head thrown back and my back arched. Water struck my face and went up my nose, down my throat and I gasped painfully and sputtered ungracefully as the liquid went through my nostrils. Yohji ignored my plight and began a fast, almost violent pace, but as always, I welcomed his touch.

Yohji gripped my hips tightly to the point that I knew I would have bruising the next day. We looked at each other, there is something very vulnerable about looking your lover in the eye when you are intimate. No matter how rough the intercourse is. He reached up and moved some of my hair away from my face then said, "You are so cute Aya, when you want it so bad."

I narrowed my eyes at him. I always hated it when he felt the need to voice my submission. I was consciously aware of the control he had over me, but I didn't like to be told time and time again that he was quite aware of it too. This wasn't a pride issue. I didn't mind that I had found someone to fall for, I had come to terms with this long ago, but I was quite annoyed that the object of my affections seemed to find it amusing. Yohji wasn't flattered or humbled by my love for him. Instead he saw it as some kind of mark of distinction. The mighty Aya Fujimiya has fallen. He had broken the Ice Queen.

Yohji leaned forward and kissed my cheek then whispered into my ear, "Say it."

A chill went up my spine at that. My suspicions were right…Yohji just wanted conformation that he had 'won'. When I didn't answer he pulled back to look at me, there was a small smile to his lips and if I didn't see that gleam in his eye I might have gotten my hopes up into thinking that if I said it he would say it too. I felt knots in my stomach as I suddenly realized that Ken was right. I wasn't okay with this.

He smiled and asked again. I looked at him with a frown and I heard him chuckle before he leaned in and touched his lips to mine. I turned my head away and heard him sigh.

"Fine," Yohji spoke flatly then quickly pulled out of me. I winced, but he ignored it and said, "Dammit Aya I don't _want_ to be with Mira!" he tucked himself back into his pants.

I looked at him wide eyed and shook my head, "This isn't about that! You are doing your duty! I have no qualms with that!"

"Then what the hell is this?!" Yohji threw his hands up and he actually looked…hurt, "I haven't seen you in weeks and you just-"

"Yes," I interrupted him and gave him my iciest glare, "yes I did," when he let out an exaserbated sigh I walked out of the shower and all but threw a towel around me.

"Aya."

I ignored him.

"_Aya_," it was said with more pleading.

I turned my back to him.

"Ran."

I froze and looked at him through the mirror with wide eyes.

He crossed his arms, "Yeah I know…I don't think the others do though. I won't ask you why you changed your name…this isn't the time."

I lowered my head and said simply, "I love you Yohji…" finally I turned and looked at him, "stop mocking me," I said it with a finality that chilled even me. It was clear that with that one statement we were through. Yohji understood it too for he turned on his heel and left the bathroom without another word.


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own nor wish to appear to be the owner of Knight Hunters/Weiss Kruez or any merchandise related thereof.**

_**AN:** This is the last chapter! I might one day meld all the chapters into one large story, but for the moment I am just fine with them being seperate. Thanks to all who read especially the reviewers! I love you guys and thanks so much for keeping me motivated!_

* * *

I wasn't surprised when I saw Yohji in my room. He was sitting on the edge of my bed, he had removed his shirt and his hair was loose and still damp and now that I had walked in he was glaring at me through a fall of dusty blonde locks. I sighed and shut the door and silently cursed my body for heating up at the sight of him. Logically though we had been in the middle of an intense intimate moment when it abruptly stopped, so I couldn't really be too hard on myself if my body felt the need to acknowledge the beauty of a half naked Yohji Kudoh.

I ignored him and walked over to my small dresser. It was already in this room when I joined Weiss and I always wondered if it was a child's dresser. Thank God I didn't feel the need to stock up on useless outerwear, like the man currently grumbling on my bed. It occurred to me that if his hair was wet his pants may be too. I scowled as I removed my sleep pants and a tank top from the dresser drawer. I dressed with my back to Yohji and his grumbling increased. I desperately wanted to ask him what he wanted, but I refused to be the one to break the silence. He had snuck into my room after all. The least he could do is talk first.

"This is not ending…not like that," finally Yohji spoke.

"Hn."

"No you are going to speak, like a grown ass man to me and explain this shit!"

I turned around and he looked so angry that I wanted to hurt him. How _dare_ he act like the victim when I was the one being stomped on! I just glared at him, I couldn't speak; I was actually enraged into silence.

Yohji sighed and his features broke some, "Aya…I never mocked you."

I practically snarled at him, "Just get out Yohji. Really there is no way you can change my mind."

For a moment I thought Yohji was going to say something, but he didn't, he just stood and walked over to my door. After jerking it open roughly he looked over his shoulder and said, "You are a stubborn man Aya so I am sure it took you quite a while to realize how you felt for me…" he looked down at his feet and whispered, "well I like to consider myself quite the stubborn man too."

I watched him close the door and I knew what he was implying by his words, but I refused to get my hopes up. I just couldn't, Yohji was not a man that settled down…no matter how much I wanted it to be that way.

* * *

I woke up an instant before I heard the door to my room open. My back was to the door so I glanced up at the clock, being sure not to move. Maybe if I didn't respond he would just leave. It was 1:36 in the morning. Yohji must think that if he snuck in I would forget about the incident in the shower in my drowsiness. I closed my eyes again.

To my surprise it was Ken's voice instead of Yohji. He spoke softly, "Aya."

I sighed before answering, "Yes?"

"Aya," he said again, this time louder. It appeared he wanted to make sure I was awake before speaking to me.

I rolled over and looked at him though the room was quite dim, "Yes."

Ken stepped into the room and said yet again, "Aya."

I just stared at him annoyed; apparently he wanted to make sure I was _fully_ awake before continuing. I sat up and said again, a bit harshly this time, "Yes."

Ken sighed, "It's Yohji," I could see his frown and his words sounded pained.

I don't remember getting up.

I don't remember getting dressed.

I don't remember getting in the car.

Suddenly though I was in the passenger side while Ken drove and Omi explained. Yohji had went back to Mira Tam after our fight. However, while he had been gone the two men that had gotten away during our mission had reported back to her. They described assassins, two younger and one with red hair. Mira apparently isn't as asinine as I first thought. Having met Ken and I at Yohji's place of work it wasn't hard for her to put two and two together.

When we pulled up beside the hospital my breath caught for a moment. It was the same building that housed my catatonic sister. I just stared at it for some time and I wasn't sure how to feel about it. Suddenly I wasn't sure if I saw this hospital as the saving grace that it was meant to be or the purgatory before the true death of my loved ones. I shuddered to think what Yohji was going to look like once I saw him. Omi got the call from Kriticker and they didn't have much information on his condition. All we know is that he called for help himself, but that he sounded lethargic and was cursing profusely. That's Yohji, ever eloquent.

We all rode up the elevator in silence. When it stopped I realized we were only one story below where my sister resided. I took a deep breath as I stepped off the elevator and almost choked on the abundance of lemon floor cleaner. Hospitals purposely have this overly clean scent to appear sterile, however, if just comes off as a desperate attempt to cover the odor of death. My stomach rolled at that thought, but I composed myself and continued walking.

All three of us stopped once we saw the door to Yohji's room. No one went to open it, we just looked at it silently and it was then that I realized that the other two were just as nervous as I was about Yohji's condition.

I took the initiative and placing my hand on the door knob I took a deep breath and pulled it open. There was a nurse inside, checking screens and writing in a clipboard. She looked up at us and smiled then mouthed 'one minute'. Yohji suddenly turned his head and was looking at the three of us. I heard Omi take in a breath sharply.

I looked down at Yohji from my place just inside the doorway. His eyes looked tired and distant, but it was clear he was focused on me. Even in this dim room his emeralds shone and I felt something stir in my heart and I suddenly felt foolish about the incident in the bathroom. I knew Yohji wasn't a man that would settle down, so I should not have expected more, I should just be happy that his eyes had turned my way. He must have seen something in my face because he gave me a soft smile and I nodded to acknowledge it.

Finally the nurse was leaving and Ken and Omi walked up to the side of Yohji's bed. Omi had tears in his eyes so he didn't try to speak and Ken just asked Yohji how he was feeling. I stepped to the foot of the bed and pulled his chart. He had a broken clavicle, a hairline fracture in his mandible from more than likely a punch and a great amount of blood loss from a wound at the juncture where neck met shoulder. I had long tuned out the others as they spoke to Yohji; I was re-reading his paperwork not knowing what else to do. I was a man better suited for protocols and following orders, working hard and efficiently, I felt off balance with all this emotion flowing through me. All this worry. I glanced over the clipboard and noticed Yohji's eyes were closed. He was breathing lightly and Omi had stopped crying and was watching him too. Ken was still talking, but it was low and about some movie he had known was Yohji's favorite.

Yohji's lids lifted slightly and looked at me, we held the stare for sometime and it was a pure and intimate connection. I cherished it and at that moment I realized I was too hasty in my words. I didn't want what we had to end either.

Yohji's lips parted and I found my gaze drawn to them. He spoke softly, "Aya…kiss me."

My eyes widened some as Ken's conversing came to a halt. Omi looked over at me then standing he said, "I am going to try to find where the vending machines are…Ken…come with me…I…uh…don't have change."

Ken nodded and left the room with Omi without looking up from the floor. I replaced Yohji's chart then walking over the side of the hospital bed I leaned over and gave him a peck on the cheek.

He 'tsked' and whispered, "Aya I want a kiss. A true kiss…kiss me goodnight."

I cocked my head, "It's early morning."

"Then give me one to celebrate me making it through the night," he smiled at me.

I frowned then sat at the chair next to his bed. When he saw my expression he dropped his smile. I looked at him a little longer before speaking, "Why did you go back? To that woman whom you thought I was jealous of?"

Yohji sighed, "I just needed to get away from you…"

"So…somewhere in your heart you have feelings for her?" as I asked I felt pain seep into my being.

Yohji scoffed then said, "You are stupid. Just a real fucking prick you know that Aya?"

I furrowed my brow at him, "What?"

"I already said I didn't feel anything for her…don't make this more than it is. I strangled that bitch slowly for what she did to me. If I cared I would have let her death have a hint of mercy. I didn't," Yohji pursed his lips, "I watched the life leave her eyes."

I looked away.

"I went there because I still was horny and I knew I could get sex with no strings attached from her. Unlike going to a bar…which would have cost me time searching for someone…"

I felt a foreign feeling in my chest, but it hurt me to the core when I heard Yohji's words. Yet further proof he didn't want to be exclusive, "You would do that...?" I closed my eyes with a sigh, ashamed that my tone was so embarrassingly weak. I had the feeling Yohji was looking at me, but I still didn't open my eyes to make sure. It was one thing for Yohji to sleep with Mira because the parameters of the mission called for it, but just because he had passion to relive…I closed my eyes tighter. I hated _hated_ being so vulnerable.

Yohji whispered, "I wouldn't-no, _couldn't_. When I got there I was sick to my stomach for even thinking of it…" I looked up at him and he was smiling dearly at me. He continued, "I feel something when you are around. It's a…pleasant emotion. I won't be hasty and call it love, but…" he reached out and caressed my cheek, "it's something just as sweet."

I took in a deep breath too afraid to move or speak. It felt surreal, hearing Yohji sounding so sure and confident while he spoke words so meaningful and heartfelt. I was so moved by his declaration that I just wanted to revel in the feeling. I looked away from him, my eyes shifting slowly over to the window.

There was a faint lunar glow that could be seen from behind the closed curtains, I followed the light and watched it meld with the sharper more pointed glow of the artificial lights from various machines. They would blink along the uneven planes of the wall or stand steady against the sheets of the bed or the tan skin of Yohji's hands. I looked at him once more; he was clearly tired, his normally bright verdant eyes were dull with exhaustion. The honeyed hair was a bit lifeless, just hanging limply about his face. His jaw line was deeply colored violet with blotches of black, evidence of bruising and it occurred to me then that he more than likely shouldn't be talking. Still though, in this sterile room in the dim early morning Yohji looked so real and beautiful after his confession. The luminance from the moon gave him an ethereal quality and when his lips lifted into a meek smile he was suddenly divine.

"Stay with me?" I asked softly.

"Of course," he whispered, "now Aya…kiss me."

Though I was fearful of the soreness of his jaw I still obeyed him. Leaning over I touched my lips to his. His lips were warm and soft as always and I parted them with a gentle prod of my tongue. He let out a soft moan then flicked his tongue against mine. I pressed a bit closer, kissed a bit harder before I ended it with a soft breathy sigh.

Yohji smirked at me and I nodded, "You need to rest," I stood and kissed the top of his head then whispered, "I love you…"

He chuckled, "Yeah…I'm getting there…"

I smiled then nodding one more time I turned and left the room. Omi and Ken were standing in the hall, Omi had a bottled green tea while Ken was sucking on some Twizzlers. When they saw me they turned and without a word we all walked down the hall toward the elevator. I felt much better now knowing that Yohji will be alright and that _we_ will be alright.

* * *

**_Be sure to read the third part entitled: SENSITIVE. Thanks again for reading! Hope you enjoyed!_**


End file.
